


Doppelgänger

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Doppelgänger

"I think the others have gone evil," Bart said.

"Um," Kon said and knew that either one of his fathers would have come up with something way more intelligent.

"Because Cassie's lasso is just encouraging her to let loose with her PMS. And Robin's _always_ kept stuff from us because he doesn't think we're as good as he is but he's just getting worse lately. He didn't even tell us his dad had kicked the bucket."

Kon blinked. And, okay, he hadn't spent a _lot_ of time with Bart, post-library inhalation, but it wasn't like Bart to sound so, well, _bitchy_. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Bart looked at him scornfully. "_Course_ I'm okay. Just 'cause I've started noticing the others treat us like muck, doesn't mean I've got all weird and evil." He cleared his throat. "Specially as it's the others who've gone evil."

"I think they've just got other things on their minds," Kon said. "I don't think they're actually _evil_."

"Yeah. Bet that's what you were saying in the future when Robin went all gun-wielding loony Batman. 'Oh, he's not _evil_. He's just misunderstood.' And next thing, you're shooting people out of the sky with your heat vision. We need to stop the evil _now_."

Bart looked endearingly sincere but Kon was still uneasy. "How do I know it's not _you_ who's gone evil? Maybe you've been, like, swapped with your evil twin or something."

"Evil twin?" Bart laughed, too fast. And for a speedster, that was saying something.

Kon thought, hard. "I bet you are Bart's evil twin. Because," he lied smoothly, "we've been alone for five minutes and Bart's normally started kissing me by now." Oh, yeah. That'd catch an evil twin.

Bart's eyes shot wide open. "Um. Really? I mean, I was just waiting for the right moment."

And then he _moved_, fast as Bart, and Kon was being kissed and groped and fondled by Bart's evil twin. And Kon'd do something about catching the evil twin and rescuing Bart any moment now, really.

Any moment now.

Once he'd worn out the evil twin.


End file.
